The invention relates generally to the synthesis of electrical energy using a device and method of energy synthesis, phasing and switching of passive and reactive elements whereby the collection of energy return potential from the scalar superpotential field occurs in usable form to power a load without additional dissipation as power and work from a closed loop power source.